Isabel Guerin 2
by lady-raena
Summary: Sequel to my "Isbel Guerin" story. This is an alternative to the traditional Roswell couples story.


REVISED

Author's note: I've revised this story since I've found tons of errors in it. I've also added in a few new things and took out old things. Hope you enjoy the revised version.

Chapter ONE

Isabel sat at her desk writing an essay on Socrates. She desperately wanted to graduate early. She wanted to get a job as soon as possible and build a normal home with Michael. He had promised her that instead of graduating with the rest of the class that he would study hard and get his GED. They planned to finish the school year before spring break. He already had two jobs and was studying hard. She had to admire his efforts. Even though Max and the rest of her family had disapproved of her hasty marriage there was nothing any family member could do. Her mother had suggested an annulment. That infuriated Isabel and her father had tried to find some legal way of making the marriage invalid. He couldn't deny that even though an Elvis impersonator in Vegas married her off it was still legal.

Meanwhile Michael was at the security booth watching the screens. He wished that his job wasn't tedious, but it did give him time to study for the tests he had to take. There was a rift in the group. It seemed like Michael and Isabel were an island compared to the rest of the group. When Michael arrived home he noticed there was a note posted on his door. It was from Maria.

"Dear Michael, I forgive you for not coming to my concert, but what you don't know is that a major producer has offered me a contract and I'm moving to New York in two days. I'm going to be a singer. Not just some unknown singer in a bar singing to crappy songs written by former Sheriff Valenti, but a true star! I also forgive you for marrying Isabel. I guess you're meant to be with her. All I know is that you will always be the love of my life. So, if you want to say goodbye you can meet me at the bus stop at five on Saturday. Everyone will be there. I hope that's including you.

Your faithful,

Maria"

Michael folded the paper in his pocket and opened the door. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. Was Maria going to be all right in New York?

The next day: Thursday

Liz sat down at the booth with Maria.

"I can't believe you're going to New York. How are you going to graduate?" Liz asked.

"I'll just get my GED there." Maria explained.

"That makes two people getting their GED instead of going to the ceremony. Our group is totally falling apart. Ever since Michael and Isabel-" Liz was interrupted by Maria.

" Don't. Please, don't talk about them. " Maria said obviously, she was still pained by the marriage.

"I'm sorry." Liz said. "It still hurts you that he left you huh?" Liz said.

"Yeah, but I have to move on. Things change and hopefully, my career will bring new things and people into my life." Maria said. "At least there is some normalcy left in the group. You, Max, Kyle ,Alex and Tess will be at graduation."

"Without you, Isabel and Michael." Liz said.

"True, but at least one couple is still left standing." Maria smiled warmly.

"Me and Max?" Liz asked pointing at herself.

"No, Cameron Diaz and Justin Timberlake." Maria joked. "Of course you two." Maria said.

"I don't know. Max has been acting a little weird." Liz confessed.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, he didn't sleep well last night and he wasn't really speaking to me today." Liz said.

"Oh my god!" Maria said shocked.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Michael was acting that way before he married Isabel. Do you think Tess is doing something to him? Maybe she's mind-warping him. Maybe Isabel had that power." Maria said.

"Maria, don't jump to conclusions. Isabel doesn't have that power and she didn't force Michael to marry her." Liz said.

"Yeah, but he's acting weird." Maria warned.

"He's not going to leave me for Tess okay?" Liz said feeling uneasy and annoyed.

"Fine, But don't tell me I didn't warn you. If I were you I'd take out Tess." Maria said.

"Are you nuts? I can't 'take out' Tess. She's an alien. She'd crush me within a second. The only protection I have is Max." Liz said

Friday afternoon in Max's shop class:

"Max, can you let me borrow the saw after you're done?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I just need to finish up this piece." Max said as he intently worked on his project. Alex sat back down and picked up his guitar magazine while waiting for Max. His head turned up from the pages only to see a glimpse of a petite blond walking towards Max.

"Max, can I talk to you?' Tess asked.

"I'm busy. You better get away." Max warned.

"Why? Liz would disapprove?" Tess asked touching Max's shoulder.

"No, I don't think you'd like losing a finger." Max said.

"Max, you've had the same dreams I've had the past few nights huh?" Tess said.

"Don't distract me." Max said feeling uneasy. He was afraid he'd miscalculate the angle he was cutting and mess up his project or worse; he'd be the one that loses a finger.

"Max, I've known you since we were in the pods. It's time to give into your alien side. You're true and the only side you have. This whole infatuation with Liz is just that. It's not true love. Michael and Isabel knew how to go about their destiny. So should you. I can help. I can help you remember who we are." Tess urged. Max felt helpless and the only thing he could do was walk away from his project and Tess.


End file.
